my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arlo Xantara
Arlo Xantara (アルー・キンタラ Arū Kintara), otherwise known as the Silicon Sage: Goldshower, is a Pro-Hero whom operates with the Heroic International Villain Extermination Agency. Within the agency, Arlo makes up one-third of the team known as Frouroí Moúmias, where he works under Ariana Itzal as her sidekick along with Javin Swefred. Arlo never attended any Hero Courses growing up. In fact, it wasn't until after his graduation from High School that he decided to pursue the life of a hero. Arlo was essentially scouted as a possible candidate from the Pro-Hero Monarch whom decided to offer Arlo the opportunity to become a hero. With training from numerous H.I.V.E Operatives, Arlo eventually became an extraordinary Pro-Hero, his skill and talent exceeding many. Arlo's Quirk, Pure Earth, is an extraordinarily powerful Quirk. As the name implies, this quirk essentially grants Arlo complete and total dominance over the element of Earth as well as Sand, Lava and even Glass via the manipulation of Silicon. Appearance Arlo is a young adult standing at 6 feet and 1 inch, not too tall but slightly above average. Arlo's hair is solid blonde, not a single trace of any other color in his hair. Arlo's hair is also shoulder length, being in a slick back style with a few loose strands running wild, giving his hair a somewhat messy appearance. Arlo's eyes are purple, being a rare feature among people, these amethyst eyes are what causes Arlo to draw so much attention. Arlo's casual clothing consist of a sandy brown jacket with a green shirt underneath, his pants being a purple similar to that of his eyes. Arlo's hero attire is considered an interesting choice, giving off a medieval knight appearance. This is due to Arlo's Epithet at the time of designing the costume being the Silicon Knight, with this now being the name of the Costume itself. The armor is made of a silver metal which Arlo is capable of manipulating. The armor is decorated with markings of gold, although what the markings and symbols mean is completely unknown to many, including Arlo himself, adding them simply because it looked cool. Located on the shoulder plates are two ocean blue circular objects which are also made of silicon, allowing Arlo to manipulate them as well. These two objects are surrounded by another gold decal. Arlo wields a lance as his weapon of choice, which, like everything else on his costume, is made with Silicon, allowing him to manipulate it as he pleases. The lance has a standard design, with a thing part on the end for gripping and the other end being thing and used to shatter or stab things. Despite being a weapon for combat, Arlo would never use the weapon on a person, mostly using it to clear out obstacles and destroy defenses. History Quirk & Abilities Quirk Pure Earth: Classified as an Emitter-Type Quirk, Pure Earth is an extremely powerful and versatile Quirk which Arlo is capable of using at it's fullest potential. Pure Earth grants Arlo complete and total dominance over the manipulation of Silicon. While Arlo's Quirk is actually Silicon manipulation, it emulates Quirks that involve manipulation of Earth, as well as Sand, Lava and Glass as well. Arlo is essentially capable of creating things from these elements and using them in combat while also enveloping himself in them to enhance himself in battle or simply using them to produce powerful offensive attacks or incredible defenses. As a Pro Hero, Arlo demonstrates the power to break down a 2,000 meter mountain into smaller fragments to use in combat. Arlo's Quirk does posses weaknesses however, as all Quirks do. For one, Arlo has to be making contact anything containing Silicon to manipulate it. Upon releasing contact of the source, Arlo is put on a 20 second timer left to control the material. Another downside is that in order to manipulate something, it must be made of at least 20% Silicon. While he can control objects with 15% Silicon, it is heavily straining on his person and much harder to control. The more Silicon present in an object, the easier it is for Arlo to control it. Anything containing less than 15% Silicon is beyond Arlo's control. Other Abilities High Pain Tolerance: Arlo has immense pain tolerance due to his training. He often spars with Ariana, whom can dish out massive amounts of damage with her Quirk, as well as with Jomei, whom also possesses incredible strength behind his Quirk's capabilities. Equipment Silicon Armor: Being made of Silicon, the armor Arlo wears in his hero attire is easily manipulated by his quirk. While Arlo never has to manipulate his armor for many purposes, this does easily allow him advantages others don't. One that Arlo usually uses is manipulate the armor to reinforce joints when someone aims for it, protecting him from their attack, then returning the armor to normal so he can continue combat. Silicon Orbs: Being made of Silicon, Arlo is capable of manipulating these orbs located on the shoulder plates of his armor. These orbs are made to be able to dislocate from the suit and allow Arlo to use it for ranged combat. He can make them move at tremendous speeds to hit opponents with blunt force. Due to the orbs becoming dislocated from the source, i.e the armor, Arlo can only manipulate them for 20 seconds before losing control of the items. Silicon Lance: Being made of Silicon, Arlo can manipulate the lance for a few effects. Arlo can manipulate the silicon to cause the blade of the lance to rotate at high speeds. This gives it more force when tearing things apart, as well as causing whirlwinds to surround the lance. Arlo is rather skilled with using the lance itself in combat, using it to clear obstacles and counter attacks instead of actually attacking a person with it. Trivia *Arlo's Birthday is on Earth Day. *Arlo's name means fortified hill, a reference to his innate endurance as well as his quirk. **Arlo's surname, Xantara, also has ties to his quirk, meaning Protector of The Earth. Category:Pro Heroes Category:H.I.V.E Agent Category:Males Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Sidekicks Category:Sidekicks